


Yes my lover

by Animeforeverppls



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeforeverppls/pseuds/Animeforeverppls
Summary: A certain reaper has fallen into a demons arms. All goes well until grell finds out about them.





	1. Chapter 1

William cringed as he read the location of his next reaping. "Phantomhive manor..." William couldn't just sit by while Grell consorted with demons again so he took the mission instead. He adjusted his glasses. "As if Sutcliff wasn't enough today, now I have to deal with that vile demon." William headed to the Phantomhive manor, he was just about done when he heard a sadistic chuckle behind him. He jumped and turned to face Sebastian. "Well well it seems that yet another reaper has wandered into my territory." "What do you want you disgusting creature?" Will snapped back. "Now now what right do you have to call me disgusting? You don't even know me." Sebastian placed his hand over his heart, looking offended. "Although if you think I'm letting you get away with it, you are surely mistaken." Sebastian looked at William and his eyes burned pink. Before William could summon his scythe to him Sebastian had pinned him up against a tree. "Let go of me demon!!" William screamed at the demon trying to get out of his grip. Sebastian chucked and stroked Will's cheek. Confused at the sudden action William froze. "Now that seemed to calm you down didn't it?" "I-I-I don't know what your talking about! Now let me go!!"

Will kicked at the demon. "It seems as though I'll have to shut that mouth of yours. Won't I?" William opened his mouth to protest but a pair of lips crashed onto his and a tongue forced its way in. Will was in shock. It wasn't till he moaned before he shoved Sebastian away. "What the hell was that? Now I have filth on me!!" William ranted while Sebastian stood there grinning. "It seems you enjoyed it. Little reaper." William hated to admit it but he did enjoy the creature's lips on him. "You asshole!" Will screamed at him but he never ran away. "Hmm someone else seemed to really enjoy it." Will then realised it. He quickly looked down and that's when he saw it, he was extremely hard. Sebastian took a step forward and grabbed Williams erection through his pants. Will gasped. "Oh my little reaper." Sebastian whispered harshly into the reapers ear. Will shivered as Sebastian's hot breath touched his ear. "Ah~" Will breathed out when Sebastian squeezed his shaft. "What's wrong? My my is this pleasing you?" Will slowly nodded. "Well then time to return the favor." Sebastian unzipped his pants and shoved Will onto his knees. "D-demon... what are you pl-planning?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian chuckled before bringing out his raging hard on. "Find out." Will hesitated at first before moving closer. Just as he was about to touch the tip his head was jerked up. "Oh and one more thing. Call me Sebastian." William nodded his mouth still open. "William." Sebastian grinned and tightened his grip on Will's hair. "This won't go to anybody right?" Will was hoping that no one, especially Grell would find out. "Of course William not a soul." Will nodded again and sucked on Sebastian's tip slowly bringing him into his mouth. Sebastian leaned his head back and started to grone. "Ah~, Ah~, Ahhh~" Will began to bob his head and flick his tongue. "You're quite good at this William, could it be you've had practice with this?" William groaned and sucked faster. He was nearing his climax way too soon so he ripped Will off of him and shoved him down onto the grass. "You did well William. Here's your reward." He undressed both of them and for a few moments everything went silent before a shrill scream tore through the air. Sebastian roughly and dryly shoved into William. "Your tight my lovely William." William cringed in pain. "You call that a reward?!! That was more of a punishment!! You could have prepared me first!!"

"Ah but then I wouldn't hear your lovely screams." Will blushed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck "Move". Sebastian began to move sending horrible pain and pleasure through him. "Ahh!! Sebastian!!" After a while Will began to adjust to him. "Faster Sebastian Faster!!" He mercilessly pounded into him while grinning ear to ear. "Oh William if only your coworkers could see you now, begging for such a creature like me to go faster. Especially that red-headed nuisance, oh she would love this." Will didn't care what the others would say as long as Grell didn't catch him. "I don't care!! Harder!" Right then, as if karma had just bit him in the ass. He heard a light thump a few feet away. Sebastian turned his head towards the noise and his grin turned into a smirk. There stood a shocked Grell staring at the two males naked on the grass. "Will and Sebas~chan? H-h-hot" She studdered and dropped to the floor. Sebastian chuckled and pulled out. He redressed and then he got an idea. He turned to Will. "Well William it seems we must cut this short, i'm afraid we must do something with her." Will thought about it and sat up. "No! No! No! There's no way I'm sharing you with Grell!!" Will shouted pointing to the fainted reaper. "Oh William who said anything about sharing?" Sebastian picked Grell up and asked Will where she lived. Will sighed in relief. After they took Grell home they went back to the manor. Nether one of them spoke until they were flush against Sebastian's bed. "Sebastian?" "Yes William?" Will pulled him close. "Sebastian fuck me. This time do it right." A wide grin spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day william called in to work. He could not face grell after what she saw. "What am I going to do?!" William paced around the room, trying to think of a plan. "I got it! I'll tell her it was all a dream!" William approved of his own plan and began dressing for work. "Wait. I can't go in today. I told them I was sick. If I go, they will know I lied." William shook his head and went back to bed. "I'll do it tomorrow." William soon fell fast asleep. When william woke up he saw the dark sky and someone knocking on his door. "Who could that be?" He got up and walked to the door in his pajamas. "What do you w-" " William!!" Grell tackled him as soon as he opened the door. "S-sutcliff!?" Grell put on her best hurt face. "How could you will? How could you steal my sebby away from me?!" William pushed the redhead off him. "What are you talking about?" Grell glared. "Don't play dumb! I saw you making love to my sebby at the brats house!" William acted shocked. "Have you lost your mind!? I would never!" Grell stopped speaking and had a look of confusion. "B-b-but. You were there. " "Sutcliff! Why on earth would I sleep with a demon?! Much less go near one!?" Grell blinked. "Then explain what I saw." William glared at her. "You must have been having one of your perverted fantasies.... again." Grell smiled shyly. "Oops." William sighed. "In can't deal with this. I stayed home sick for a reason." Grell felt Williams head and pulled away frowning. "Fine." Grell stormed out out the door and disappeared. William shut the door and went back to bed. "That was close. Too close." William went back to bed and began dreaming of his demonic lover all night. The next day was a weekend. William was glad he was off. "Time to go see my lover."

William dressed and sprinted to the Phantomhive manor. "There he is!" William blushed seeing his demonic lover working in the garden. "Sebastian!" The demon looked up and smirked. "Hello there william." William blushed at his words. "What brings you here?" William sat down next to sebastian and licked his neck. "You" Sebastian smirked and stood up. Towering over the sitting reaper. "Sebastian. I want you." The demon chuckled and sat back down. Slowly leaning over to capture the reapers neck. William moaned and slowly laid back. Taking sebastian with him. "Eager aren't we?" "Shut up and take me." Sebastian smirked and began stripping william down to his boxers. "Now it's my turn." William reached out and pulled off Sebastian's clothes leaving him in his boxers as well. "Thank god we are in the rose garden. It would be pretty tricky to explain this to my young lord." William nodded. "The same to with my coworkers." Sebastian pulled off the rest of the garments and slid deep inside william. He began thrusting softly. "Ah ~ so good." Sebastian picked up pace and thrusted harder. "Am I making you happy little reaper?" "Y-yes." Sebastian picked up pace again and bit William's neck. "Ah! You asshole that hurts!" Sebastian smirked and began pounding into william. "Ah! Sebastian!" William held onto his lovers back and moved with his thrusts. "Harder!" Sebastian pounded harder. "Ah! Faster!" Sebastian went faster. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Sebastian smirked and kept the pace going. "You sure are a bossy one aren't you?" Sebastian cummed deeply inside william. "AHH!" William shouted as Sebastian pulled out. "That was fun. Maybe next time we can do it in my bed again." William blushed and dressed. He sat up. "Now what?" Sebastian looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean I'm yours all day. What are are we going to do first?" Sebastian rubbed his temple. "I see. I guess you could help me with work." William smiled. "Got it. Master."


	4. Chapter 4

William followed sebastian all around the manor. Helping him out with anything he could all day. "Is there anything else sebastian?" "No. We are done for the day. I just need to put my master to sleep." William nodded and went to Sebastian's room. When william got in the room he immediately thought of a plan to make sebastian beg for him. He quickly took everything off, leaving on his boxers, and climbed under the nice clean covers. He dimmed the lights and turned on some low music. He waited until he heard footsteps and then put his hands behind his head. Sebastian opened the door and about drooled. "W-what is this?" William smirked. "Your new toy." Sebastian smirked sexily and took off his shirt, revealing his nice toned chest. William bit his lip and his boxers got tighter. "Like what you see?" William nodded as Sebastian walked to the bed and climbed on top of William's body. "Not yet." William got out from underneath sebastian and sat on his lap. "Your not getting any unless you beg for it." Sebastian growled sexily. "Who says?" "I do." William smirked and began rocking on Sebastian's lap, his erection rubbing against Sebastian's. Sebastian groaned and leaned his head back. "You should know. Testing a demon is is a dangerous game." William smirked. "I think I can handle myself."

William took off Sebastian's clothes and rubbed his erection through his boxers. "F-fuck." Sebastian growled and bucked his hips. "Someone like this." Sebastian growled and bucked again. william slide down Sebastian's boxers and licked his huge tip. This sent sebastian over his limit, he grabbed William's head and shoved him down onto his throbbing cock. "Mmf!" Sebastian moaned as william sucked. Deeper now, all the way in." William compiled and sucked deeper. Sebastian bucked his hips and almost choked william. "Your good at blowjobs." Sebastian smirked and came into William's mouth, pulling him off. William swallowed it up and returned to his demons lap. He watched with awe as Sebastian's cock grew hard instantly. "Someone's hard already?" Sebastian growled sexily again, sending shivers up William's spine. Sebastian laid on his back and slide up into william. "Ah!" "Ride me william." William bounced and moaned. "Mmm sebastian." The demon smirked evily and gripped Will's hips. "Wha- ahh!" Sebastian thrusted hard up into william, making the reaper cry out in pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah! Yes!" Sebastian thrusted harder. William cried out his lovers name. Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled. "Almost there william." Sebastian thrusted harder into william and flipped them over. "Ah! Sebastian! Yes!" William screamed Sebastian's name. With one final scream sebastian bucked his hips and cummed hard into William's ass. "S-sebastian. That was fantastic." William panted as Sebastian pulled out of him. They stayed like that all night. At 6am William watched sebastian dress. "Where are you going?" "William. I have a master to attend to, your welcome to help me." William pouts. "Fine." William followed sebastian to ciels room. "My lord. It's time for you to get up." Ciel Phantomhive woke up and looked up at his butler. After the dressing was done and ciel was in the dining room eating his breakfast, Sebastian told him he had no plans to day. Ciel waved him off. "Whatever. Go clean something." Making William's blood boil. After sebastian was done and left his master in his study william confronted sebastian. "I didn't like the way he treated you." Sebastian sighed. "I can't change the way he treats me. He is my master." William huffed and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I'll be in your room." Sebastian nodded and went back to serving ciel. When the day was over sebastian went back to his room and found a sleeping william in his bed. Sebastian smirked and slowly climbed onto him.

He kissed his exposed neck and ran his hands down his sides. "Mmm" William giggled and turned over. Sebastian nipped at his ear causing shivers up William's spine. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello." "Hello." Sebastian climbed into bed and blew out the light. "Goodnight william." The reaper yawned. "Goodnight sebastian." The next morning sebastian opened his eyes to find his bed empty. "William?" He got dressed and walked down the hall. He passed the bathroom and heard a noise. "William?" "Yeah?" Sebastian opened the door. William was brushing his hair. "Are you ok?" William nodded. "Just got up early. I have to go back to work today." Sebastian pouted. "Aww your gonna leave me here alone?" William smiled. "I'll be back as soon as work ends." Sebastian wrapped his arms around william and pulled him close. "Is that a promise?" William blushed and nodded. "It's a promise. Now I must be going." William walked out of the manor and jumped into a tree leaving his demonic lover alone in the grass. "Well. I must wake the young master. And prepare for my toys return." Sebastian left and started his day. William arrived at work an hour early and went to his office. "I hope this day goes by fast." William began working on the reports he had on his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

The day flew by faster than William thought. Before he knew it, it was time for him to clock out. He was walking to the entrance but was stopped by a furious grell. "Where were you? You were not out and about on your normal routine." William glared. "And how do you know my normal routine grell?" Grell looked away. "I-I........no reason. Answer me." "Grell I was out doing my own thing. Why are you so concerned?" Grell backed up. "None of your concern. Give me a solid answer. Where were you!?" "I was out buying groceries for my house." Grell glared. "Your lying." "I assure you, I never lie." Grell huffed and stormed off to her office. "She is annoying, but she won't give up." William walked off and back home. He quickly went out and bought groceries. He filled his fridge up and left his house. William sprinted off to the Phantomhive manor as Grell climbed through his window. She went straight to the fridge and found it stocked with food. "Hmm. Maybe he wasn't lying about the groceries. But where is he now?" Grell left as William arrived at the large estate. He looked around for his lover. He went inside the window Sebastian always leave open for him and No one was there. He walked down a hallway and stopped when he heard Sebastian's voice. He was about to rub to him when he heard a loud high pitched voice complaining. "Sebby! I know something is wrong with him! He's been distant and he never goes to his house after work!" William covered his mouth. 'Grell'

William slowly backed up and took off down the hallway. He ran into Sebastian's room and locked the door. "Shit. Shit. Shit." William panicked and jumped out the open window. He bolted to his house and slammed the door. He sat in his room and thought about what to do. "What was grell doing there? Does she suspect me and him so much that she would go ask Sebastian?" William sighed and fell asleep on his bed. The next morning William woke up to see a pair of green spectacle eyes staring at him. He screamed and the eyes jumped back. "GRELL SUTCLIFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Grell smiled shyly. "Just waiting for you to get up." William fumed. "Why are you here? It's my day off." Grell smiled and pulled Williams arm. "come with me." William shook his head. "No. I have stuff to do today. Get out." Grell pouted. "William...... please...." William shook his head again. "No get out of my house." Grell stood up and stormed out of the room. William sighed and got up. He put on his glasses and walked out. "I said get out of my house. Not my room." Grell sat on the living room couch and twirled her thumbs. "Why won't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" Grell looked up. "What's going on between you and Sebastian." William sighed heavily. "For the last time. Me and that awful demon are not doing anything. Nor is there anything going on." Grell huffed. "I know your lying." William walked Into the kitchen. "Im not. Now get out and go home, I have errands to run." Grell grinned and got up. "Fine. "


	7. Chapter 7

William made sure grell was nowhere to be seen before heading out to the Phantomhive manor. "Sutcliff is being persistent should I just tell him what's going on?" William sighed and walked in to meet the green glaring eyes of grell. "Caught you." William went pale as a ghost and grell tapped her foot. "Explain, why are you here?" William walked up to grell. "I am here, for ciel. Not that disgusting, filthy, vile, sorry excuse for a demon! Now get out of my way!" William pushed by grell and stopped seeing Sebastian with a hurt face as he walked away. William looked down and walked to ciels office with grell on his tail. As he walked in he slammed the door in grells face. Ciel looked disgusted seeing yet another grim reaper in his presence and William sat down. No doubt grell was listening. "Ciel Phantomhive. We need to talk." "What do you want?" William cleared his throat. "This matter includes your butler. Please keep him locked up, he has recently interrupted my work and startled my coworker and now he has the assumption that me and your filthy butler are seeing each other." Ciel spit out his tea through his nose. "Seeing each other? You and Sebastian?" William nodded. "Please keep your butler contained and explain to my coworker that me and that walking vermin have nothing going on." Ciel sighed and nodded. William stood up and opened the door. Causing grell to fall in. "Here is your proof. Listen." Ciel coughed. "Listen here you red lowlife. My butler and your boss are not seeing each other. As far as I'm concerned William hates my butler. Why would he sleep with him? You are to drop this wild assumption and leave it alone." Grell gulped and looked at William. "O-ok."

Grell went home disappointed and William stayed in Ciel's study. "What are you still doing here? I took fare of the problem leave." William smirked. "I'm afraid not. For you see, me and your butler. Are in fact seeing each other." Ciel widened his eyes and more tea came out, this time burning the insides of his nose. "Your what!? You just told me to tell that red-headed nuisance that their was nothing." William smiled. "To throw him off my tracks." Ciel screamed for Sebastian and the butler walked in. "Tell me the truth! Are you and William seeing each other?!" Sebastian stood blankly and nodded. "Oh my god! How disgusting!" Sebastian walked forward. "My lord. It seems William no longer has use for me. As he so bluntly pointed out to Mr sutcliff upon his entrance so you won't need to worry about it." William looked at Sebastian. "What? Sebastian I was joking about what I said." The butler raised an eyebrow. "So you calling me a disgusting, vile, filthy, sorry excuse for a demon was just a joke? To me that's not rather funny." William sighed. "Just to throw grell off my tracks about us. I did not mean any of it." Ciel almost puked at the thought of his butler bedding another man. "Leave! Both of you." Sebastian bowed and left William following closely. "I'm telling you. I was just faking it." "William. Those words coming from you really actually hurt." Sebastian unlocked his door and walked inside. "Please. Can you forgive me?" Sebastian sighed. "Maybe. But you will have to try really hard to persuade me." William smiled. "Got it. I'll try."


	8. Chapter 8

William sat outside as order by Sebastian so he could explain to his young lord what exactly is going on. "I hope ciel let's me stay. And I really hope he doesn't tell grell the truth." Sebastian walked out. "William. We have been cleared as long as we don't interfere with the masters plans." William smiled and went to hug Sebastian but was denied. "I am still mad at you." William smiled. "I was as thinking about that. And I found a way to make it up to you. Come with me." Sebastian silently followed william into the garden and was met with and blanket on the ground. "A picnic? Deep inside the garden. This is supposed to help how?" William smiled. "You'll see. Now sit down." Sebastian silently say down with his legs crossed and william sat next to him. "Now what?" "We wait until dark and then the surprise will come out." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Very well." A few hours passed and night time crept onto the Phantomhive mansion. "Ok. It's night, now what's the surprise?" William smiled again and pointed up. "It's up there." The demon looked up and saw a black sky full of stars. Sebastian smiled softly and felt a pair of arms around him. "Can you forgive me?" Sebastian smirked and looked away. "I hope this isn't the only surprise." William smiled. "It's not." Sebastian turned his head and a pair of lips smashed against his own, forcing him to the ground. "Mmmf!?" William sat on top of Sebastian and slowly grinded against him. "How's this for a surprise?" Sebastian smirked. "A good one. Now come here." Sebastian rolled them over and settled between his legs. "William. I think this is meant to be."

"Are you sure? We just actually came acquainted a few days ago." Sebastian smirked. "Your point? What I'm saying is-" Sebastian picked up William's hand and kissed it. "I want you to belong to me. Permanently, as my........ As my mate." William sat up. "W-what!? Are you crazy!? Your mate?! Me!? What exactly do mates do other than you know, mate!?" Sebastian chuckled. "They make little ones." William gulped. "But I don't have a.... womb...... or any way to get it out." Sebastian smirked. "Don't need a way out, for males. We simply perform a c-section." William started to sweat. "Sebastian. Your actually serious about this?" The demon nodded. "Never been more serious about anything in my life." "But your master wo-" Sebastian growled. "William. If you don't want to be my mate then just say so! Stop trying to make excuses." Sebastian got off. "Yes or no?" "Can I have time to think?" Sebastian nodded. "I'll give you two days." William nodded and gulped. "Two days is all I need. But for now, get over here and fuck me." Sebastian smirked. "You got it." Sebastian laid William down on the blanket and kissed his neck. "William. I hate to cut this short, but it's bedtime for my young lord and you have work tomorrow." William growled. "We wasted time talking." Sebastian chuckled again and helped William up. "Two days. Goodnight." Sebastian kissed William's head and sent him off. By the time William got home he had to be up and at work in 5 hours. "Ugh. Two days to think about becoming a demons mate, and now I only have a few hours to sleep. Bad day." William didn't bother taking off his clothes so he just fell asleep in his suit that reeked of Sebastian's scent.


	9. Chapter 9

William paced around his office, he was given two days to make a possible life changing decision. He ignored the piles of work, waved off everyone who came to his office, and skipped lunch. He never left his office. "What do I do? Do I say yes? Do I say no? What to do. What to do!" William slumped down in his chair. "I am at a loss for words. I can't make a decision." He put his head in his hands and thought of Sebastian's smile. "And just think, a few days ago I despised the mere thought of that demon. Now I'm head over heels." The door burst open and grell pointed at him. "I knew it!!" William jumped out of his skin and grell slammed the door shut. Glaring at William from across the office. "You lied to me! And then had the brat lie to me!" William sighed loudly. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with." Grell banged her hands on the desk. "William t spears!!!! I am so disappointed! You of all people lying!!?" Grell slumped against the wall, putting her hand on her heart faking upset. "And with my Sebas Chan no less..." William glared. "He's not your Sebastian. He's mine!" Grell smiled. "Of course.... how could I forget, YOU BOTH FUCKED ON THE GRASS!" William panicked and covered her mouth. "Will you keep it down!"Grell growled and bit down on William's hand. Leaving a small cut from her sharp teeth.

William pulled his hand back quickly and covered the cut. "What is wrong with it!?" Grell tapped her foot. "You, and my sebas~Chan. That's whats wrong with it." William growled. "You are to not tell anyone about this or i swear grell ill-" "You'll what? Fuck a demon?" William sighed and went to his desk. Grell turned around and cried over her boss taking her love. William pulled out something from his desk and hit Grell over the head with it, knocking him out. "Shit, now what do i do?" William placed grells unconscious body on his couch and he left. Telling grell's best friend Ronald Knox to inform everyone that Grell has gone crazy and not to believe anything he says. He quickly clocked out and left for the phantomhive mansion. Once he arrived he saw ciel phantomhive drinking tea in the garden and Sebastian beside him. "Uh, Sebastian. we need to talk." The demon looked at him and nodded, excusing himself from his master. William pulled Sebastian away and gave him a hello kiss. Sebastian smiled and looked at William. "Have you made a decision yet?" William shook his head and went pale. "Grell has lost his mind. He overheard me mumbling about you so while he was fake crying about me being with you I knocked him out. When he wakes hes sure going to tell everyone." Sebastian rubbed his chin. "hmmm, i guess we should come clean. "


	10. Chapter 10

William's face went pale. "W-what? Come clean? Are you crazy?!" Sebastian held back a chuckle. "William, if Grell tells everyone it wont matter. But if we come clean to grell and persuade her not to blab, we will be safe." William face palmed. "I cant believe what i'm hearing." Sebastian pulled William into a close hug. "William, their is one other way. But it isn't really, clean." Sebastian let William go and started walking away. "What is it?" "Well, we have to kill grell." Williams jaw dropped. "Kill grell!?" Sebastian nodded. William paced back and forth. "Kill grell or let her spill everything. What to do! What to do!" Sebastian sat in a chair and watched William panic, slightly chuckling. "Whats so funny?!" "William, either we win or we lose. It doesn't really matter." Sebastian moved his hair away from his face. "Just pick William. Either kill Grell or let her spill." William continued pacing and stopped after three hours. "Alright, I've made a decision." Sebastian looked up from a book he grabbed two hours ago. "Well?" William looked at Sebastian and took a deep breath.

"I can't risk us getting out, Sebastian. We need to kill grell." Sebastian smirked evilly. "Very well." Sebastian stood up and walked to William, giving him a deep tongue kiss. "Mmmm~" Sebastian smirked again and William turned red. "W-what was that for?" "I like seeing you blush like that." Sebastian pulled William into one of the guest rooms and pushed him into a wall. "S-Sebastian...." William was pinned to the wall and locked into a deep gaze with his demonic lover. Moments later clothes were everywhere and William was pressed against the wall nude, with Sebastian trailing kisses down his body. The moans, pants, and the sound of Sebastian's claws scraping against the wall alerted the servants to stay away. Hours later William laid in the bed drenched in sweat and other fluids. "S-Sebastian.... I-I love you." "I love you to William, but you seem out of breath." Sebastian smirked and William covered his face with the covers. "Your so adorable when you blush." William pulled the covers away from his face. "Come here you~ we will deal with grell later~" William climbed onto Sebastian and pushed him down onto the bed. Sebastian smirked "Mmm~~ Let the fun begin."


	11. Chapter 11

William went back into work the next day and everything seemed normal, no one was looking at him or whispering. He walked straight to his office and closed the door. He knew soon grell would barge in and he waited for it. A few hours past and grell didn't show up so William started on some paperwork. a few more hours past and William looked up quickly as grell burst in. "William!" "What is it sutcliff?" Grell shoved all his work off his desk and sat on it. "Sutcliff!" Grell smacked him across the face and lip locked him. He pushed her away and wiped his lips. "What is the meaning of this!?" Grell smacked him again. "You lying bastard!" William went silent. "How could you!? How could you do this to me?!" William blinked. "What on earth are you going on about?" "You and Sebastian!" William sighed. "Still going on about that when will you give it a rest?" Grell pulled out a piece of paper and showed William. "This time... I got proof!" Grell showed him a picture taken of him riding Sebastian in the demons bed. He quickly snatched it. "What it this Sutcliff!? You are truly Shameful!" Grell crossed her arms. "Tell me the truth, or I show this to every single person here. Better yet I'll hold a meeting and show it." William gulped and looked at the picture in his hands. He sighed and looked at Grell, lighting a match and burnt the picture to a crisp making Grell shriek. "Stop by the phantomhive mansion after work."

William got up and went to leave on an assignment. Leaving grell scrambling to scoop up he ashes. William left dispatch and reaped some souls. "I have had enough and Grell just wont quit. No choice but to kill her." After work William quickly ran to the phantomhive mansion before Grell got there. Sebastian saw him come in and met him at the door. "William, your time limit is up. have you made a decision on being my mate?" William shook his head and kisses Sebastian. "Well talk about that later, Grell is coming by and I want to make sure she comes in but never comes out." Sebastian smirked and nodded, taking William up the stairs to wait for Grell. Soon three knocks were heard on the front door and Grell walked in. "William?" She looked around and saw William at the top of the stairs next to Sebastian. William walked down the stairs and stood in front of the redhead. "You came." "You told me to, now explain whats going on between you two." Sebastian walked down and grabbed the back of William's head. He smashed his lips against William's and Grell stepped back. "I knew it!!" Sebastian released William's head and looked at Grell. "Now you know." William smirked evilly. "And now you die." William summoned his scythe and stabbed Grell in the chest before she could move out of the way. The back of his scythe poking out of Grell's back. Sebastian licked the drop of blood that landed on his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

"I didn't want it to end like this Grell, but you would have opened your mouth and we couldn't afford that." Sebastian smiled as Grell's eyes closed forever. Sebastian picked up Grell's lifeless body and looked at William. "Dispose? or Undertaker?" "Dispose, no witnesses or evidence." Sebastian smirked and carried Grell's body out the back of the mansion with William following behind him. "Dig. or burn?" William rubbed his chin. "Dig, give her a decent burial." Sebastian handed Grell to William and he dug a deep hole. "Ok, hand me Grell." William did as told and handed the shinigami to Sebastian. He laid her down in the grave and fetched a black rose. Once Grell was in position with the rose on her chest Sebastian buried her under the ground.

"The smell will draw attention, ill go get some lime." Sebastian went back inside the mansion and William knelt down next to the freshly buried grave. "Sorry Grell, I really didn't want to kill you." Sebastian returned and saw William knelt down next to the grave. "William, is everything alright?" He nodded and stood up. "Hand me the lime Sebastian." The demon did as told and William sprinkled the grave with the lime. "That should remove any smell that will build. Now William..... the time to decide has come." William sighed and stood up. "Must I decide?" Sebastian nodded. and William rubbed his chin again, he took a deep breath and walked up to Sebastian. "Sebastian, in regards to your proposal of me becoming your mate. I have to say...."


	13. Chapter 13

William took another deep breath and met the eyes of the demon. "Yes." Sebastian blinked a few times. "Yes?" William nodded and Sebastian blinked again. "My decision is yes Sebastian, I will become your mate." As the words left William's lips Sebastian reacted in the blink of an eye. He quickly grabbed William, hugging him tightly and burying his head into the reapers neck. William pat his back, taken back by the desperate action. "N-not quite what I expected you to d-AHHH!" Sebastian sank his fangs into William's neck, his arms locking the reaper in a death grip. Blood leaked into the demons mouth and he dug his teeth deeper, causing William to cry out in pain. "STOP!" Sebastian opened his eyes and pulled off his neck, William reacting as if instinct to cover his neck and jump back, pointing his scythe at the demon.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Sebastian smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Can't a demon claim his new mates blood before his body?" William growled at him and held his neck, shielding the bite. "You bite me, to claim me?" Sebastian nodded and walked to him, the air becoming dense with shadows. "William, you agreed to be my mate, things are going to get a lot more rough." William was pinned against what he thought was a wall, he couldn't tell. The reaper couldn't see anything but the glow of Sebastian's eyes. "Rough? as in rougher than it already is?" He felt a large hand slam on the wall next to him. "Much more William. Much much more." William gulped.


	14. Chapter 14

William felt like his body was on fire, the demon smirked down at him. he was pressed into the wall and the demons hot breath tingled his ear. "Down, on all fours, on the bed NOW." William gulped and looked away. "All fours?" Sebastian nodded and his eyes shifted a deeper red. William did as he was told and the demon threw off his pants. "NNG!" The demon ripped off William's pants and was so rough with him it felt like a completely different person. "Ah! P-Please!" Sebastian rammed deep inside him and sank his fangs into his neck again. "OUCH!" William gripped the bed and arched his back, the force of being on all fours and the force of Sebastian's thrusts damaging his arms. "Mmm so tight, so deep."

Sebastian licked William's back and smirked, biting all down his back. Sebastian left bite marks and hickeys all down his back. "Sebastian!" The demon thrusted at a pace that destroyed William's ass. With a few more merciless thrusts Sebastian released deep inside him, pulling out and laying next to him. "T-that hurt so badly." William laid nude on Sebastian bed, the demon next to him lighting and puffing a velvet cigarette. "I told you it would be rough." William winced and tried to move, his throat giving out a soft and seductive moan. "Mmm." Sebastian climbed on top of the reaper. "W-what are you doing?" "Your moan, Mmmm its making me so hard." William gulped a he was flipped over and entered again. "A-AH!" Sebastian lowered his head and captured Williams neck in another harsh bite. William arched his back, this bite feeling good rather than painful. "S-Sebastian, bite me again."


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian smirked. "Again?" William nodded and wrapped his arms around the demon. "Again, p-please, bite me again." Sebastian sank his fangs into William's neck again and thrusted hard. "Aah!" William arched his back and wrapped his legs around him. "S-So good!" Sebastian smirked again and thrusted harder and harder. "Mm feel good?" "Yes!" William arched his back again and Sebastian released, causing Williams body to shake. "Are you okay?" William nodded and Sebastian laid next to him once again smoking his cigarette. "Why do you smoke?" 'It helps come down from the high." William curled up close to his demon. "Grell's dead and i'm mated to a demon." Sebastian chuckled. "Your not mated to me yet. Not even close. If having sex with me was mating then we were mated when we did it on the grass. It takes so much more to mate with a demon."

William gulped. "More?" "Much more." William covered his face. "How much more are we talking about?" "Lets just say, I would take an entire week off work." William shot up and looked at Sebastian. "An entire week?!" Sebastian nuzzled his head into Williams neck and licked it a few times. "You don't want to go back to work reeking of a demons whore do you?" William blushed and moaned. "N-No." "Then you will need and entire week to get rid of the smell after we mate." William moaned as Sebastian nibbled on William neck. A-an entire week i-it is." Sebastian laid William on the bed. "Friday we mate. Tonight we sleep." William nodded and watched Sebastian clear the air of shadows and lay next to him, closing his eyes.


End file.
